


tpose

by Parasite



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, Meme, crack!fic, discord inspired, shitpost, stupid, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: its a crack fic. some hicsqueak but mainly memeswhy did i write this





	tpose

Hecate could feel a weird energy pass through Cackles. Pippa, from the mirror call, looked at her strangely.

“Are you okay, Hecate?”

Hecate felt like she remembered this energy before, but she couldn't place it. The one thing she did know? It felt stronger. 

“Yes, but something just happened. I don’t know what.” 

Pippa stared at her like she was going insane. Right before Hecate was about to continue with their previous conversation, Ethel Hallow stumbles into her room.

“Ethel Hallow, what is so important that you had to interrupt me?” 

The girl put her hand up to her chest to try and stop her panting. She must have ran here. 

“Mildred is doing this thing, and she coerced all the first years into doing it. It created this huge burst of magical energy. But, Miss Drill couldn’t get through the door-”

“Quiet.” She turned back to Pippa. The pink witch gave her a wink. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Hiccup.”

Hecate nodded and the mirror became reflective again. 

“Where is this happening again?” 

Ethel was struggling to keep up with her. Miss Drill must either be exercising them way too much or way too little for her to be this slow. (But in reality Hecate was just fucking tall) 

“The Mess Hall, but they blocked the doors no one can get in!”

How does a group of first years and Mildred Hubble block a door? Is Miss Drill that weak? (That IS NOT TRUE Miss DRILL IS FUCKING SWOLE HECATE IS JUST JEALOUS LOL XD)

As she approached the Mess Hall, she sensed powerful magic. Turning around the corner, she saw it. Mildred, with some glasses on and those horrid bracelets you slapped on your arms, was standing in the middle of the doorway. Her entire body stiff, except her arms. They were sticking straight out, making her resemble a giant T. 

“Mildred Hubble! What are you doing?”

Her pupil stuck her chin out. “I am asserting my dominance by t-posing.”

Of course, that explained the intense magical energy. The raw intensess of the t-posing is make their magic stronger. 

“And why do you feel the need to do that, Mildred Hubble?” Hecate made sure her words were punctuated and quiet. 

Mildred was still t-posing. (LIKE A GOD)

“Because you took away my Harry Potter FanFic. You normie.” Mildred seemed to glide forward, although her arms were still sticking out. A couple of first years filled her space in the doorway. 

Mildred stumbled, and Hecate then realized that the girl had wheels on her shoes. 

“What. Are. Those.” (ahahahahaha vine reference!!! OWO mr.obama)

“These are my HEELIES.” Mildred sped forward. “Try and catch up with me.” (heelies are soooooo in fashion)

Hecate looked around. More students were ‘t-posing’, and the magic around the surrounding area was getting overloaded. She tried to transfer out, to go to and catch Mildred, but the magic accumulating from the t-posing was suffocating. She could feel the ground shake. More and more students were becoming giant T’s and soon, a loud explosion was heard. 

 

Hecate woke up, drenched in sweat. She was panting. That was utterly horrific. Pippa whined next to her. 

“Hiccup, sleep. School starts in a week. Let’s rest while we can.” 

Pippa reached over and took her hand. 

“Did you have a nightmare? Your hands are clammy.”

Hecate just nodded. Pippa wrapped her arms around her, and buried her head into Hecate’s neck.

“No more nightmare’s okay?”

 

((OMG LUL OWO LOVE THAT UWU SOOOO GAY LMAO VALID))


End file.
